I Cant Forget
by XxStarry-AngelxX
Summary: -Rated For Over-Use Of Very Bad Language- Couples include....Miroku&Sango InuYasha&Kagome InuYasha&Kikyou In order to live, everyone has to travel to the future...And forget. But would Sango really let her memories of Miroku go?
1. A Reason To Live

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I own InuYasha.  
  
But...one....day......:D~  
  
Sango sighed and continued to follow Kagome through the mall. Kagome couldn't help but sigh when ever she saw her friend who was afraid to show ANY skin. It was honestly a miracle that Sango had worn that cute little green puffy mini. But...of course she would wear a sweater. Gosh, she had so much potential. Thought Kagome. "So, wherever you want to go to Sango. Anywhere!!!"Said Kagome, walking with her friend in Sears.  
  
Sango looked up from her shoes and studied the mall. "OK."She said, leading Kagome by her hand. They gracefully flew through groups of people, several young men looking at Kagome. Kagome always smiled with her beautiful teetyh, and then carefully played with her hair. Sango didn't understand it...how so many boys could like her. She was a good person of course!!! But...Sango was...two...right? Sango finally stopped infront of the bookstore.  
  
"Th..This is where you wanted...To go Sango?"Said Kagome, upset and smacking her hand along her head.  
  
"Well...Yes."Said Sango, confused."They say that they have entry forms in a new 'Make your own manga' section!"  
  
Kagome hit her head, harder."Sango-Chan....That'll get you very far...LATER! Right now, we're just 16 year olds!"Said Kagome.  
  
"Yes..But it's good to be prepared. I'd rather have a godd future than a good present."Sango lied.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened wide with frustration."If you never learn to have any fun, you'll never get a boyfriend, which will lead to you not having a future!"She said.  
  
Sango looked to her feet."I just...Don't wanna be like them. I'm an individual Kagome, i'm sure you understand." She said, water lines gradually appearing at her eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed and took Sango's hand."Listen Sango-Chan. I'm sorry, I understand. But you COULD be so beautiful...I just wish that you'd use that to your advantage."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome-Sama.....I don't deserve a friend like you."Said Sango, following Kagome to Forever 21. She absolutley HATED stores like this. These stores were where all the materialistic little brats would go. She was honestly pretty surprised that someone like Kagome would associate with her. Someone so pretty, her legs were long and slender, her waist perfectly fit, not to skinny or fat, her complexion was absolutely perfect. She was gonna marry a popstar. Anyone with eyes could see that, even a blind elderly woman. Kagome steered Sango towards a small top that made Sango cringe with disgust. Kagome sighed, again.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Sango struggled to put the key in the door lock, shaking with hunger and sadness. When she finally got the door open, she had already raised a few eyebrows.Good, no-one's home. She thought. She slowly made her way to the bathroom when she heard the knob on the front door twist. She flew her head back and ran to open the door.When she did, the head of a woman popped in."Hello Sango-Chan. How've you been? Whatcha been up to?"Said Sango's mother. Chitose was her name, annoyance was her game. Chitose didn't even wait for Sango's reply until she started talking."I see you haven't taken out the trash. I swear Sango, I don't know why the fuck I had you. You don't even lift a finger in this house!!!"Sango looked down to her feet, and didn't reply."Fuck Sango!!!!Say something!!!! You know what, I don't even want to see your fucking face!"Said potty-mouthed Chitose. Sango walked emotionlessly towards the stairs leeding to her loft. Everyone said that they would kill for her room, but she dissagreed. He room had no windows, she couldn't hang her Card Captor Sakura wallscrolls anywhere with her slanted walls, and whenever her mom would 'do it' with some dude she would have to hear it. She hated her mother, more than anyone. She was a bitch and a whore in Sango-Chan's eyes, which was completely true.   
  
Sango's fingers still twitched from hunger, sadness, and now anger...No, hate. Words leaked from downstairs."Yeah, baby. I had fun...But I think we should see other people." *beep*"Hey honey. Wanna meet up tonight...At your house?"Said Chitose, the damned whore. Sango hugged her knees tightly to her chest. At least once Chitose was gone she would have time for it. She silently stepped off of her bed and searched for a light. She grinned as she found it, switching it on. After she had done that, she stepped slowly towards her bed. She reached down under it and found it. The prize of her life, her laptop. She turned it on and slowly waited for it to load. She was going to finish her stores before she did it again. This time it was bound to wok....Right? Hopefully. She tiped quietly until she heard a sft mewing. Sango turned her head back to see Kirara {Ai!! How Kawaii!!!} She flicked the bed spread, motioning for her cat to come onto the bed."Hi, Kirara."Said Sango, petting the cat and clearing a space for her. Sango thought for a moment. She was a complete lost cause, no purpose. She liked to make stories and draw, but her stories would never get published. She sighed. People who don't have good looks, usually have really big brains...But she was an exception. She had gotten her first F on her report card just a couple days ago. And she wasn't athletic either!!! She couldn't do a cart wheel if her life depended on it! Tears leaked out of her eyes. She felt soft fur rub against her leg. "Hai! Kirara, you're my purpose! Chi sure wouldn't feed you, so i'm here to help you live, hai Kirara?" Kirara mewed.{KAWAII!!!!!! *hugs plushie*}"Hai. Kirara is my purpose."She said, smiling slightly.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Miroku sighed. So many sexy ladies, yet only one would be eligable to lay...... He smirked as he saw a young woman come close to him. She flipped her hair and smiled devilishly, taking her index finger and waving it towards herself. Of course, just then Kagome popped in."Hi Houshi!!! How are you?"She asked, smiling sweetly. The woman opened her eyes and narrowed them, thinking Kagome was his girlfriend. Miroku let out a sigh, and focused his attention back to Kagome."Would you do me a big, BIG favor Houshi?"She asked.  
  
"Depends...."Said Miroku, sucpiciously.  
  
"Well....i've got this friend...She..."Kagome tried to say, before being cut off by Miroku.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!! My policy:No sympothy sex, at least not for ones who don't deserve it. "  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.She reached out and grabbed the small lock of hair on the back of his head and pulled him closer, much to his dismay."Listen here, Miroku! Sango-Chan is not a butt ugly girl like you think she is, and she's got a great personality!"She said.  
  
"Yes but..Great personality is not a good thing...."He said, cowering in fear.  
  
"Says who?! I've got a nice personality, right? And she doesn't want sex! She wants someone who would love her for who she is..."Said Kagome angrily.  
  
"Then she has high expectations." He said, jokingly.  
  
Kagome's face turned red with frustration and anger and pulled his hair tightly."Listen to me, Sango is a great girl, beautiful in more ways that one, and if you don't fall head over heels for her, I'LL KICK YOU FUCKING ASS!!!!!"Said Kagome, letting go of his hair and storming out of the club. Miroku turned bright red. Being bullied by Kagome...How embarresing. Well, he was definetly going to take this club off of his Lay list.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
InuYasha raised his fist to Naraku, and every now and then couldn't help but have his eyes wander to Kikyou. He barely knew her well enough to find out about her, but he couldn't help but think she reminded him of someone. He was just going to kick Naraku's ass, it was against his policy to fuck around with girls. This was an alley where no-one would interupt their street fight. This time he was going to get Naraku...This time. He hated Naraku, cause he had killed InuYasha's sister. Naraku was a drug dealer who had always lusted after Yuki, Inu's sister. One day he saw Yuki and some guy making out, and even though they weren't even a couple, this infuriated him. He treated women as his posessions, and now his new item was Kikyou. He was going to kill Naraku, and to fulfill hid quest to be a ladies man, rescue Kikyou. Get revenge for his sweet little sister. That was what he was going to do! Her screams still filled the musty air, the scent of blood still hung around. It made InuYasha sick...to think of all the people who must have died thanks to Naraku's sick plans, they made him sick. He lunged at Naraku, rifle and all. Naraku dodged, an with god's speed ran away."You FUCKING ASS-HOLE!!! THERE ISN'T ANYWAY THAT YOU'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!!!!!!"He said, running after him...But it was no use. He felt himself falling to his knees, and started to whimper. A gentle hand pressed against his shoulder and hugged him. Inuyasha struggled to breathe as Kikyou hugged him close. She pushed him roughly away and continued to follow Naraku. She was so strange. She seemed to know something everyone else didn't. So much sadness and beauty bottled up inside of her heart. He pushed himself up off of the sidewalk and started to walk the opposite way, where he called home. Where Kagome was.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Knock Knock Knock!  
  
Sango rolled over.  
  
Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock!!  
  
"MUMPH!!!"Yelled Sango into her pillow.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!!!  
  
"NOOOOOO!"Cried Sango, asleep.  
  
"Gosh Sango, she's not up at 11:00 on a Saturday night..."Said Kagome, taking out a key.  
  
"She's got a great personality..."Mocked Miroku.  
  
Kagome stared holes into him and coninued to work open to door. When she finally opened it, she walked in as if she owned the place. Miroku followed, pouting. Kagome walked slowly up the stairs, followed by still pouting and mocking Miroku. Kagome slowly walked towards Sango's bed as Kirara jumped towards them. She growled viviously and relaxed when she saw it was just Kagome. When she saw   
  
iroku thoough, it was a different story. She walked past Kagome, and leaped onto Miroku, purring and rubbing against him as if she knew him as good as Sango and Kagome. Kagome stared, puzzled at the kawaii neko and contiued. Miroku threw his head up in frustration, tying to get the cat off of him, but she wouldn't. (MIROKU, BE NICE TO KAWAII KIRARA!) He slowly inched closer to the pile of blankets, affraid to see what...I mean who was under it. The stupid (in his P.O.V) cat wouldn't stop purring and was still stuck to him. Kagome slowly pulled one blanket off of the girl, another...Another......Another...Until finally Miroku snapped. "JUST RIP THE DAMN BLANKETS OFF!!!!"He screamed, over her, causing a normal reaction of a ear destorying scream. Sango tore off all of the blankets and stared at bolth Miroku and Kagome. She had no idea who this person was, nor why Kagome came here.   
  
"Hi Sango!!"Said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome?"Asked Sango, looking at Miroku.  
  
"That's her? You're telling me SHE has a great personality?! NO WAY!!"Said Miroku, causing Sango-Chan to narrow her eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I told you she's pretty in more ways than one...Didn't I?"Asked Kagome looking towards Miroku.  
  
Sango grew enraged when she finally understood."YOU...YOU...SET ME UP?! WHY?! AM I THAT DESPERATE?!"Cried Sango, causing Miroku to sweatdrop.  
  
"Actually, I think i'm fine loo...."Miroku struggled to say, but Kagome interupted him.  
  
"WELL SANGO, YOU'RE SO DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME, I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT WANT A NICE CARING BOYFRIEND!!!"Yelled Kagome, angry that her efforts to make her friend happy were unsuccesful.  
  
"WLL I DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND!!!"Scremed Sango.  
  
"Boyfriend?"Asked Miroku.  
  
"BE QUIET HOUSHI!!!"Cried Kagome.  
  
"Kagome...Do you think I need to be set up?"Asked Sango, starting to whimper.  
  
Miroku stuttered as he tried to talk...Seeing a girl cry is such a sad thing...  
  
"Now..Sango-Chan..It's not that...Oh Sango....I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I'm such a baka....."Said Kagome, starting to cry.  
  
Miroku put his head in his hands.  
  
"No!! I'm sorry Kagome-San! You just wanted to help me!!"Said Sango.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and hugged Sango."Hai, Sango-Chan. I just want to help. Anyway, here's Houshi-Sama."Said Kagome, pointing torwards the torchered Miroku. He took his head out of his hands and leaned forward.  
  
"Nice to meet you."He said, pouting. This girl has to have something wrong...Maybe she's crazy like Kagome...Thought Miroku.   
  
"Well...Bye, Miroku!"Said Kagome.  
  
"Wh..What?"Asked Miroku, confused.  
  
"Well..I'm not leaving. Me and Sango want to talk."Said Kagome, looking at Sango."Right, Sango-Chan?"  
  
"Yes. It was very nice to meet you, Miroku."She said, smiling sweetly and waving. He didn't understand why she needed a blind date...Yeah..She had to be crazy.....But beautifully crazy!!!! He thought smirking as he left the house, realising that he had to walk home.  
  
"Well, shit." He said, starting his walk.  
  
"Well.....Wasn't he cute?"Asked Kagome, pouring Chai tea into a cup and handing it to Sango.   
  
"Sure...But..."Said Sango, reluctantly.  
  
"But what?"Asked Kagome, fearing the worst.  
  
"Well...he seems to be the type who likes women for their looks. You know I don't want that, Kagome."She said, looking down.  
  
"He's....Not.....Wellllll......Sometimes he's a really nice guy!!!!"Said Kagome.  
  
Sango smiled and looked down again.  
  
"Oh well. Anyway, my aunt's wedding is coming up on Sunday. Is it..okay...if you come?"Asked Kagome.  
  
"That would be fine!"Said Sango happily.  
  
Kagome smirked devilishly and took out some ice cream."Chai tea and Chocolate ice cream?"Asked Sango.  
  
"Only something individals like us would do!!"Said Kagome, giggling. Sango laughed along with her and smiled. She really was lucky to have a friend like Kagome.... Kirara gently cuddled across Kagome's and Sango's lap and purred.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+} 


	2. In The Eyes Of Whom You Love

Disclaimer:...I already did this...... But I have an announcement!! I now, thanks to internet threats and "Connections" own Miroku and Sango!!! Now I can force them to fall madly in love!!!:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Kagome pushed Sango gently into one of the hard wooden church seats."The bride and groom have made their own vows, which they shall recite now."Said the priest.  
  
"Our love shall last for eternity"Said the groom.  
  
"Forever and ever."Said the bride.  
  
"How romantic..."Whispered Kagome.  
  
"Oh my love, my dear sweet flower in the Arctic."Said the groom.  
  
"Oh my love, my dear sweet sun in the rain."Said the bride.  
  
"Nothing matters more than you to me."Said the groom.  
  
"As with me."Said the bride.  
  
"Please, except this ring as gratitude of my ever lasting love."Said the groom.  
  
"And please except my ring."Said the bride.  
  
"Thankyou. Now please continue."Said the priest.  
  
"Do you except my vows, Yumi?"Asked the groom.  
  
"I do. As do you, Omuro?"Asked Yumi/Bride.  
  
"I do."Said Groom/Omuro.  
  
"You may kiss the bride."Said the priest, closing his book even though he had no use for it in the first place.  
  
Everyone clapped as their lips met, bolth holding eachother in a protective way. Sango longed for that sort of relationship.... One where the other would risk his/her life for the other. Maybe Sango-Chan was destined to be alone..... Kagome looked over to her friend and tapped her on her shoalder. "The wedding's over now.... Let's go to the party Sango!!!"She said, trying to get her obviously love struck friend's attention.   
  
Sango looked up to her and quickly nodded her head. When they arrived, the house was packed with people taking snap shots of the happy couple. Sango smiled at the sight of how whenever they caught a glimpse of eachother's eyes they would have to smile. She wanted a relationship like that so badly..Someone who understood that.....Maybe one day... But today was most definetly not that day. Many young men gave her rude stares and hit on her but she eventually, to Kagome's dismay, got away from them. Sango didn't like boys like them, anyway. So why should she give them even a passing glance? Not that they weren't nice looking... But once again, that's not what she looked for. She worked her way over to Kagome and chatted for a while. When Kagome finally spotted Miroku, she pointed. Sango was angry."That's why you invited me? So I could get a date with him?"She asked, not happily. Kagome just wouldn't give up, would she. Luckily, Kagome ran off before she could listen to Sango jabber on and on about how when she found the right guy, she'd know.  
  
Miroku found himself bumped against poor Sango, who didn't very much like being abound a large group of people. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"She said, a little confused.  
  
"Hello, Sango!"Said Miroku, smiling.  
  
He remembered my name.... She thought. Oh great! I don't remember his!!!! She turned bright red and stuttered, but as he raised a finger to question her, a woman came storming in. The rude woman pushed Sango to the side. "Hi Miroku! How are ya?"Asked the woman.   
  
He struggled to remember her name....C'mon Miroku, you knew her after Sango and you can't remember that woman's name?"Hi....!"He said.  
  
"You remember my name...Right?"She asked.  
  
"Of course...Uh...Um.."Said Miroku, turning red. Sango's eyes narrowed as she realised what was going on.  
  
"You really don't!!! Oh my gosh!!! Miroku....Did you just...Am I just a one night stand?! I'm different!! You said I was different!!!"She said, running out.  
  
"No.....Oh no... Miroku..."Said Kagome, talking to another young man.  
  
Miroku slowly looked towards Sango, who understood his games. She stared at him for a second and walked away. Walked... Out, actually."Sango-Chan!!!"Said Kagome, running after her, but not before stopping and giving shameful glances towards Miroku.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Sango found herself ashamed of well, herself. She couldn't believe that she may have fell for a guy like that.....A so called player. She couldn't believe how mean and awful and cruel he was to that poor woman. Kagome had tried to...."SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"Cried a voice outside.  
  
She jumped and looked out of her window. "Mi..Miroku?! WHAT THE......What are you doing Miroku?!"Asked Sango, confused.  
  
"I....Whoa!!! I...Came to say..That i'm sorry!!!"He said, almost falling off the tall brick wall.  
  
"Wow. You'll really go to all lengths... Won't you?"She asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I... Really...UUUH....AAAAAAAAAAH!!!"He said, falling.  
  
"Om my god!! Hang on!!! I'm coming Miroku!!!"She said, running down the stairs and out the door.  
  
She gently placed his head on her lap."Thankyou..... Sango-Chan. I can't explain it... But.... I needed to tell you... That i'm sorry......"He said, smiling.  
  
"Uh....."She said, blushing.  
  
"I'm glad you...Remembered my name... Sango... You're so pretty.." He said.  
  
"Well now you're just delerious. Let's.....Well let's get you to my house."She said, gently lifting up his arm and half carrying him.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Miroku sat by the water, and threw a stone into the water.  
  
Sango silently walked up to him. "Hi Miroku. You feeling better?"She asked, smiling.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. And I still think you're pretty."He said, smirking.  
  
She blushed and stopped again."I think what you did to that girl is really mean! She didn't deserve it!"She said, frowning.  
  
"How would you know?"He asked, frowning also.She jumped."How would you know? She might have begged for it, for all you know Sango."  
  
"Well..... I still think you're really mean for doing that!" She said.  
  
"You don't know me."He said, skipping another stone.  
  
She looked down. He was right, she didn't know him. "You're right. Want to start over?"She asked, smiling.  
  
"No. I'm fine the way everything is."He said, smiling and gently taking her hand.  
  
She gasped and felt heat rushing to her face as they gracefully swayed to their house.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Kagome looked up from the book she was reading, 'Chicken Soup For The TeenAge Soul' and gasped. "InuYasha!" She cried, running towards him. She embraced him as he did for her. Tears streamed down from her eyes. "I thought you were dead InuYasha... Because you took so long... You looked so serious!"She said, punching him on the chest.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I won't die... As long as I have a mission..."He said, causing Kagome to be confused. She had expected him to say something along the lines of...'Kagome, as long as you are alive, I promise to protect you. 'Or.. maybe... Even...'Kagome, I think I love you.' She scorned herself for thinking such things... Everyone knew he lusted after Kikyou...... Damn her! She wished... Kikyou would.... Just die! No.... She didn't want that.... No! She wasn't like this. As long as there is a moon in the sky, as long as her name was Kagome Higurashi..... Then she would always love InuYasha! Whether it be friendly love or romantic love, she would always love him! She'd be there for him, so when Kikyou hurt him, she would heal his wounds. She loved InuYasha. Uncondicional love, whether his soulmate be Kikyou or herself, she loved InuYasha. InuYasha noticed the tears that dotted Kagome's face and gently wiped them away."Kagome..... I'll protect you. From anything, i'll always protect you."  
  
"And Kikyou."She said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah."He said, which was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"InuYasha...... SIT! OSUWARI!!! YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!! SIT BOY!!!"She screamed angrily.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
The rain poured outside of Sango's window.  
  
"You sure it's okay if I stay here for the night?"Asked Miroku, curiously flipping the channels on the television.  
  
"Yeah. My mom probubly isn't going to be home tonight..."She said, stirring more tea.  
  
"If I may ask, what is she doing? Work?"Asked Miroku.  
  
Sango stopped stirring the milk. "You could call it that."She said.  
  
Miroku sighed. Sango's mother must have been one of those disfunctional freaks. Sango sure didn't like to talk about her, and if he understood what Sango meant, her mom sounded like a whore. He couldn't point it out, but something about Sango made him feel comfortable. Just something about her being there, he couldn't help but be happy. She was such a wonderful person, she was beautiful, she was just... Perfect. He couldn't help but smile when he looked into her dark brown eyes.  
  
Sango quietly continued stirring tea and wondered what they would do... If her mom caught Houshi-Sama in the house then she would kill Sango. And then Chitose might even hit on him... How disgusting. He wouldn't enjoy it... Would he?  
  
"Sango?"Said Miroku.  
  
"Hai, Hou.. I mean Miroku?"She asked.  
  
"Could you please put a tiny bit of green onion in mine?" He asked.  
  
"Of course!"She said. How strange... green onions.... She looked in the refrigerator and in the freezer. No where. Impossible! She always had every healthy food in history!!! "I'm sorry, Miroku... But I don't think we have...."She said, but then she noticed she already had onions in his tea. The bag was right by her. Had she put them in before?  
  
"Sango-Chan? What were you saying?"Asked Miroku.  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled. This was what she wanted... To be able to just look at eachother's eyes and have to smile.".... Nothing, Houshi-Sama. I didn't say anything."Said Sango, grinning.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}  
  
Naraku's eyes filled with rage.  
  
Those fools..... They think they know eachother..... How pathetic....  
  
I'll get my way, one way or another,   
  
I'll get my Sango.  
  
{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+} 


End file.
